This Ain't A Love Song
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: Kaylee Mason's life is falling apart around her; who will be the one to pick it all up for her? Lawson/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my mate Mitchell who passed away a few weeks ago. He told me to always write with my heart and never with my head; no matter how much it doesn't make sense.  
So without further adieu; please enjoy this story and review! No flames though please, I don't give them because I don't like to receive them. Xxx  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything except Kaylee Mason.**

Chapter 1-

Pieces Of Me.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He found her crying outside the house where the child was shot by her father.

The winter sun bounced of her straight dark brown hair as the tears silently fell from her grey eyes. He couldn't find the strength to open his mouth and speak; if he did, what could he even say to her to make the situation better. So all he did was lean against the blue weatherboard house next to her in silence. Knowing that just him being there meant more to her then anything he could say.  
Unspoken questions lingered between them as ambulances, uniformed police, and curious onlookers surrounded the street. They wondered whether they could have talked the father out of it, if they could have stormed the place without him pulling the trigger.  
It was those questions that played on the minds of the team as the rest of them piled out of the house with somber looks on their faces.

"There was nothing we could have done" he finally found his voice to speak; it was low and tired; his eyes looking directly in front of him. Constable Kaylee Mason shook her head almost painfully and let out a long sigh "There must have been something. Everybody has a reasoning point. A twinge in the back of their head saying how wrong what they're doing is" she said in the same voice he used just moments earlier.  
"It's all a part of the job Kaylee. Its things like this that you can't let get to you" Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake stated as he looked over at the twenty-three year old woman.

"But it's impossible not to let it get too you. She was fifteen years old" Kaylee exclaimed as she finally pushed herself off the wall and stared at her superior.  
Lawson continued to look at her, keeping his own emotions in check; making sure the calm façade he was putting on stayed on. He noted the tracks which her tears had left behind down her cheeks, the faint smudge of her mascara on the bottom of her eyes "Kaylee. You can't save everybody. No matter how much you try" he tried to reason with her.  
He was almost relieved when Senior Constable's Stella Dagostino and Shannon Henry walked over to them, both having the same professional look on their faces, even though, he could tell, underneath they were as shaken as he was.

Lawson looked at the three women "Now's the hard part; who's going to break it to the girl's mother?" he asked; knowing that there's nothing worse then telling someone a loved one's dead.  
"I will. I mean, I know the mother and the daughter. She may like it better if I do it" Kaylee said; brushing away her tears and trying to do what the rest of the team was doing.  
Lawson eyed her for a moment; trying to see if she was really up for it. After a moment, he nodded "Okay. But I'm coming with you. Usually better with two" he concluded.

Kaylee nodded and smiled a grim smile at the two women who returned the gesture. She looked at the small gathering crowd of onlookers and mumbled under her breath "Vultures"  
Lawson heard her little remarked and smiled slightly; glad that she hadn't lost all her humor over the past thirteen hours. He pulled open the driver's seat door and slammed it shut; waiting until Kaylee did the same before asking "Are you sure about this? I can get someone else to do it"  
Kaylee shook her head and took a deep breath in "No. I know the victim's family; it should be me" she said stubbornly. Lawson understood and started the car; making the thick and painful journey to the girl's mother's house.

* * *

Kaylee was aware of all the chatter about her; whenever she walked into a room, all conversations seemed to cease; she noticed that people were unsure what to say around her.  
She knew the victim well; she had helped the younger girl when she needed it, took her shopping for clothes, took her out for food; gave her a place to stay when she needed it. She got close, and she thinks that may be the reason why things got so hard for her when they got the call about her being held hostage by her abusive Dad.  
Everyone had warned her not to get close to the fifteen year old; told her to emotionally detach herself from her. But for some reason; some reason which she didn't know; she saw a bit of herself in the younger girl.

She sat at her desk; her hands hovering above the keyboard in front of her. She knew that she had to tell the incident in detail; yet she wasn't sure if she could. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lawson, and Inspector Kerry Vincent chatting away in the far corner; them throwing her worried glances.  
She decided just to write down the events as best as she could remember them, like writing the events down as if they were happening to someone else.  
Her fingers typed furiously until a shadow overcast the screen. She looked up and saw Lawson standing above her "Can I help you?" she asked innocently, hoping that he wasn't going to say what she thought he was.

"I'm on orders to take you home" he answered; giving her a frank answer.  
Kaylee raised an eyebrow and gave him a peculiar look "From Kerry?" she guessed; looking over at the brown haired woman who was watching her with curious eyes.  
"She's only worried about you. We all are. You were close to the victim of a crime, it's understandable to be upset" said Lawson as he saw her shoulders slump slightly.  
Kaylee shook her head and blew out a long breath "Have you ever done something that you regret? That you wish you never did? Something which fills you up with guilt because you did it?" she asked in a low voice; a voice which was almost child like.

"Of course I have. But, in time, you learn that you can't change the past, and you get over it" he replied in an equally low voice "Now; pack up, go and get changed, and I'll meet you out front"  
Kaylee gave up arguing and stood up; throwing a glance at the other's in the office; she was slightly relieved when Josh gave her a reassuring smile. She stood up and walked to the change rooms; passing Senior Constable Michael Sandrelli in the hall "I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled at her.  
"Yeah. Night Michael" Kaylee replied.  
Pushing open the change room doors, she saw Stella and Shannon already in there having a laugh over something; "Kaylee. You should come out with us tonight. You know, forget today" Stella offered her good friend as she pulled a light blue shirt over her head.

Kaylee shook her head and un-zipped her bullet proof vest, pulling open her locker and hanging it inside "Can't; Lawson is on orders to take me home for the night" she responded, taking off her pants and shorts; pulling her carry bag out and pulling out her array of clothes.  
"Are you alright though?" Shannon asked in a soft and caring voice, walking over to the younger woman.  
Kaylee nodded and pulled on a shirt and jeans "I think it was more a shock to the system then anything. She was just a kid"  
"Well, we're all here if you need us" Stella finished as she slung her bag on her back just as Kaylee slammed her locker door closed; also slinging her bag on her back "Thanks guys" she smiled as she walked out of the change rooms.

* * *

Lawson pulled the car out the front of Kaylee's small house. Both officers now in plain clothes. Kaylee blew out a short breath and took off her seatbelt "Thanks Serge" she said gently, reaching over to the back and pulling out her bag.  
"If you need me, you give me a call okay" he made her promise; the last thing he wanted was for her to go off the rails because of this death.  
Kaylee nodded and pushed open the car door "Do you um, wanna come in for a coffee or something?" she asked.  
Lawson nodded "On one condition" he said "You tell me what you regret about this"

Kaylee ducked her head and got out of the car, closing the door behind her "You coming or not?" she called out behind her as she walked up to the house.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if my characters seem a little out of character. I only started watching this last Thursday and I loved it. So I'm going to go out and buy the first and second season of it. YAY!  
Thanks to all my beautiful reviewers! Love you all heaps! Mwah  
**

Chapter 2-  
Never Say Never.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lawson and Kaylee sat on either side of the breakfast bench; a hot mug of coffee in front of them, comfortable silence overcomes them; pictures are laced up around the kitchen of her and her boyfriend Craig.  
That silence continued until Lawson broke it; "So what were you feeling guilty about?" he asked carefully; knowing that she may not be ready to talk about today just yet.

Kaylee seemed slightly shocked at this; never in the time that she had worked in T.R had she heard the tenderness in Lawson's voice that she was hearing now. Usually, he was the withdrawn, cold, dismissive sergeant to her. So this was a whole new side to him.  
"I just felt; I could have done more to look out for her. You know?" Kaylee said, talking a long sip from her cup and sighing. The picture of the girl lying on the ground, blood pooling around her body, played throughout her mind.  
Lawson shook his head "You did everything you were able to do. You took her to school when she asked, brought her food when she didn't have any. You helped her more then you should have Kaylee" he tried to rationalize.  
Kaylee looked down at the steam coming from the cup "I could have done more to help her mother get custody of her" she finished in a hushed tone.

"You went to court with her and tried to defend her" said Lawson, looking at her; trying to make her see that there was nothing more she could have done to help that family.  
Kaylee swallowed as two stray tears fell down her cheek "How do you do it? How do you just…Detach yourself from all this?"  
Lawson gave a small shrug and took another sip from the cup "It helps when you have done this for a long time" he stated.  
"Yeah but, doesn't it all get too much?" Kaylee threw back, tapping her fingers on the bench.

Lawson nodded; it did. He knew that it did. He was just better at hiding it "Yeah. But, it's nice to know someone's there if you do need to talk" he smiled as Kaylee's small dog trotted into the kitchen and sat by his feet.  
Kaylee chuckled "I remember when I was like, I dunno, fifteen-sixteen. And I used to watch all these police shows, Blue Heelers, Water Rats, JAG. And I used to tell my Mum how easy it would to do that. She never believed me of course. But I sure showed her"

"What made you become a copper?" Lawson suddenly asked as he placed his empty mug to his left.  
Kaylee shrugged "I wanted to shove two fingers up at my family. What better way to do it them become something they despise" she tried to say this in a nonchalant tone; yet Lawson could see how much it hurt her to say it.  
"I'm guessing your family wasn't the most law abiding people" he guessed.  
Kaylee nodded "Yep. But mind you, there were also a police shortage in the area where I grew up" she stated.

"Where's that?" Lawson wanted to know more about his partner; she had joined the Tactical Response team just over eight months ago and this was the first time they've had a one on one talk about their personal life.  
Kaylee chuckled at the memories "Latrobe Valley. In Gippsland. I was such a trouble maker"  
"Never got caught?" Lawson smiled back at her, glad to see the cheekiness in her eyes return.

"Never got caught" She affirmed as she stood up and picked both their cups off the bench and placed them in the sink.  
"I should get going" he said as Kaylee turned around.  
The younger nodded and smiled gently; walking over to him and giving him a hug "Thank you" she said as she felt his arms wrap around her.  
"Anytime. And I mean it—" Lawson began as they parted "—if you need me, anytime. Give me a call"

Kaylee nodded and began to walk him to the door, tripping slightly on her dog whose tail was wagging, waiting for a pat.  
"I'll see you tomorrow. On time preferably" Lawson joked as he opened the mesh door and stepped onto the veranda.  
Kaylee once again nodded "Yes sir" she smirked.

Lawson threw her one last reassuring smile before walking to his car.

Kaylee walked back inside and locked her door; letting out the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

* * *

Kaylee walked into the office the next morning; her jacket wrapped tightly around her body "God I hate winter in Melbourne!" she exclaimed as she took off her jacket and threw it into her chair "Don't let the sun fool you"

"Just think how cold it would be without global warming" Sergeant Dominic 'Dom' Wales said as he looked at her.

"Don't really wanna" Kaylee stood in front of his desk and placed her hands on her hips, about to say something.  
Lawson came walking into the room with his uniform on and looked at the younger woman "Uniform on. We're in TR1" he said, going to move past her.  
Kaylee pointed towards the change rooms "I'd better—" She said, moving towards the doors.

* * *

"Look, all I'm saying is that for once I would like to drive" Kaylee winged in garage as she and Lawson checked out all the equipment in the boot of the car.  
Lawson raised an eyebrow at her "So you can crash the car again like last time?" He mocked, ticking off something on the clipboard "I don't think so"

Kaylee threw her arms up in exclamation "Dom thinks I'm a great driver. Can kick your ass in a race any day" She grinned as she pulled open a plastic container filled with first aid gear.  
"And that's how you crashed the car the first time" Michael weighed in as he walked into the garage.

Kaylee chucked lightly before a small voice pulled her out of her musings of that day.  
"Kay?"  
The younger woman turned around to the garage entry to see a short haired blonde girl around seventeen standing in the doorway; her purple school uniform clashing with the brown streaks in her hair. Lawson watched as Kaylee's face dropped slightly.  
"Sarah" She breathed as she walked over to her little sister and pulled her into a hug.

Sarah's eyes welled up with tears as soon as Kaylee hugged her "I'm in trouble Kay" She whispered.  
Kaylee pulled back and looked at her sister who took off her school bag and opened it; pulling out a needle and around four grams of heroin.  
Lawson decided—without seeing the drugs—that he and Michael should give the two of them some room "Come on; I wanna see that incident report from yesterday" He ordered as the other man nodded; getting the hint.

Kaylee's eyes widened as soon as she saw the drugs "Sarah; where'd you get these? And please don't say Mum's"  
Sarah shook her head "Mum hasn't used since you and her had that argument that year" She paused before saying "She misses you. We all miss you. She hasn't seen you in two years"

Kaylee looked away before looking back at Sarah "Okay; I want you to come with me. We're going to see my sergeant yeah. And he's going to help us with this. But first, I want to know where you got it from" She pushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank my friend Gracie for giving me the thumbs up for this chapter. Love you!  
**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 3-  
Ran Away To Tell The World.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the quiet and private sanctuary of the change rooms; Lawson, Kaylee and Sarah weighed up their options with the heroin.  
There was a chance that; because Sarah had willingly agreed to take the heroin up to Sandringham for her much older boyfriend, that she could be charged with trafficking. But there was also the chance that because she handed herself in, she may just get a suspended sentence.  
"Shit Sarah. Mum's gonna be pissed" Kaylee warned as Lawson told her what may be happening.

With more tears in her eyes, Sarah nodded "I know Kay. But-he—he told me that it was going to be okay" Sarah sobbed.  
"Baby girl. It's gonna be okay" Kaylee hushed as she wrapped a comforting arm around her baby sister.  
Lawson watched the scene in front of him; he hadn't seen Kaylee be a sister before, nor had he seen her be so gentle with someone.

"Kaylee, do you mind if I call your Mum? So she knows what's happening" Lawson asked as he saw the younger woman nod.  
"Yeah" She breathed as Sarah continued to cry.  
"Actually Kaylee, I would like to have a word with you. I can get Stella or Leon to look after Sarah" Lawson suggested; waiting for his young constable to follow him out. 

Kaylee whispered something to her sister before walking out with Lawson "I don't know what to do" She sighed in defeat.  
Lawson looked at her with a hard stare "What I'm going to say right now, I'm never going to repeat. And this goes against everything I believe in. But; I could accidentally loose the drugs. No one but us two would have to know" He suggested in a deadly low tone. 

The younger woman seriously considered this for a moment; she knew he was a protocol kind of guy, so him offering to do this was beyond amazement for her; she also knew that if Sarah's boyfriend finds out that she lost the drugs, she could be in a lot of trouble.  
"I can't have you do that Lawson. I mean, what could happen to her if he finds out about it" Kaylee reasoned as she looked up and down the corridor to make sure no one was coming. 

Lawson nodded in understanding "Then I suppose I'd better call your Mum. Are you going to be okay with her being here if she chooses to come?" They started to slowly walk down to the ops center.  
"Oh God I hope so" Kaylee finished as they walked into the office. 

"Miss Mason" Lawson greeted as Carina Mason walked up the stairs and over to the sergeant "Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake" The two adults shook each other's hand.  
Lawson could see where Kaylee got her looks from; her mother had long dark hair in small ringlets, bright grey/blue eyes. If he didn't know better, he wouldn't even guess that she was once a drug addict. 

"Hi there. So uh, Sarah; where is she?" Carina asked as they walked into the building.  
Lawson walked towards Leon's op center; knowing that Kaylee, Sarah and Leon were in there watching movies or playing computer games "One of our officer's are keeping her company. But first I want to ask; do you know if your daughter has a boyfriend?" 

Carina shook her head "not that I know of. My daughter doesn't want to become like my eldest you see. So she's told me that she's not going to have a boyfriend until she's eighteen" She explained.  
Lawson resisted the urge for an eye roll moment as he pushed open the glass doors where three people were seated watching something on the screen. 

"Ohhhhhhh!" Leon gushed as someone on the screen fell down onto the ground "See Sarah; now you can tell everyone your sister's been shot" He joked.  
Kaylee slapped the back of his head "That bloody hurt mind you. Still got the bruise" She complained; as she turned around; she felt her heart stop in her throat "Sarah. Mum's here" She said in a voice she couldn't recognise as her own. 

Carina had the exact same look on her face "Kaylee. I-I didn't realise you worked here" She stated.  
"Well how could you know? We haven't seen each other in two years" Kaylee responded.  
Lawson looked between the two women "So um, we're going to hand over Sarah to uniform. We don't deal with this kind of stuff" He stated; noticing how the air had just gotten so much thicker. 

Sarah stood up and walked over to Kaylee, giving her a hug "Thanks for trying to help Kay" She mumbled, walking over to her Mum.  
"It's okay" Kaylee replied; not taking her eyes away from her Mum "Thanks for coming to get her Mum" She stated. 

Carina smiled gently at her eldest daughter "You look good"  
"Yeah" Kaylee didn't know what to say to the other woman. It was because of her that she became a police officer; she hated the woman in front of her for putting her down when she was told of her daughter's dream. For always taking the hits her boyfriend had handed out. For telling her to leave when she couldn't deal with the arguing anymore.  
"I should go" Carina said as she led Sarah out the door.

"You should" Kaylee agreed; not moving from where she was seated. Lawson saw the fact that she was hurting at seeing her Mum again; so he decided to walk the older woman out.  
She collapsed into the chair as Lawson led her Mum and sister out of the building and into the waiting hands of two normal police officers.  
Leon looked at her for a moment "Well that wasn't awkward" He stated.  
"Shut up you Muppet" Kaylee snapped as she pushed herself back out of the chair and stormed out to the yard where her mother and sister were talking to Lawson.

"Do you know what I hate more then anything? The fact that even after all this time you won't accept it" She yelled as she walked over to the three of them.  
Lawson saw that she needed to get this off her chest so he decided not to say anything; instead, he looked over at Sarah and asked if she wanted to go grab a drink, something to which she agreed too.  
"What won't I accept?" Carina yelled back, anger flaring in her eyes.

"That I'm a cop. Yeah, I did it because I knew how much you would have hated it. Because the cops were the one who, and I quote 'destroyed your life'. But I don't think they did. You destroyed your life. You couldn't accept the fact that I didn't want to be your bitch anymore. That I could think for myself! And now Sarah's gotten into this-this state of mind where she seems to think that by getting the attention of police; by having a drug addict for a boyfriend, Mummy might actually want to be with her. Because Mummy did the exact same thing at her age. She needs you!" Kaylee raged.  
Carina raised her open hand and slapped her eldest daughter in the face as hard as she could "Don't you dare tell me how to raise my child. You were the one who walked away. Not me. Don't you ever come near me or my daughter again" She marched inside to grab her daughter.

Leaving Kaylee with nothing but hate and anger in the pit of her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**I need to get the second season now that I've finished watching the first.  
**

Chapter 4-  
We Are Broken.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lawson and Josh watched as Kaylee stormed back into the station; her head hanging low as bits of her hair covered her face. But there was no mistaking; there was a large red mark on the side of her face. The two men threw each other a look; as if they knew what had happened outside.  
Kaylee leaned against the wall and rested her head against it. Her face was still tingling slightly from where her Mum had slapped her.  
Tears trailed down her cheeks as she remembered her words.  
_"Don't you ever come near me or my daughter again"  
_

"Kaylee?" Kerry's voice echoed throughout the corridor as she spotted the younger woman "Is everything okay?" She continued as she saw the tear stained cheeks of her youngest officer.  
Kaylee shook her head and let out a breath "No" She whispered "Everything's shit Kerry. Mum, Sarah, Craig. Shit, even Lawson"  
Kerry stood next to Kaylee and looked over at her "What's happened?"  
Sliding down the wall; Kaylee placed her head in her hands "I've had enough! Mum told me to keep away from Sarah and her before slapping me…" She waited until Kerry sat down next to her "…And I know that I'm supposed to love Craig but I don't because I lo—" She cut herself off before she said what she did; but Kerry had already picked up on it. 

"You don't love Craig anymore. You love someone else" She stated "And that someone else, works here"  
Kaylee nodded before wiping away her tears and leaning her head against the wall "It wasn't supposed to happen" She whispered "But—around Lawson, I feel something that I don't feel when I'm with Craig. Like, I feel safe around Lawson"  
Kerry smiled gently and placed a hand on Kaylee's knee "You can't help who you fall for Kaylee. What are you going to do about it?" 

"What I always do. Leave it. Because with Craig, I have him; I have security; he's guaranteed to be there when I get home. And I _know_ he loves me" Kaylee argued.  
Kerry nodded "So how are you going to work with Lawson?" She continued.  
Kaylee shrugged; interrupted by Lawson walking down the corridor towards them "Kaylee; you alright?" He asked as he crouched down in front of her and inspected her face "Shit Kay" 

Kaylee pushed his hand away and stood up; roughly wiping away her tears staring at Kerry "Thanks" She looked at her watch and looked at Lawson "I'm going home" She paused before starting again "I'm going clubbing" She resolved "With Molly and Emmy preferably" She narrowed her eyes slightly and nodded "Yeah" She slowly finished as she walked towards the change rooms. 

Lawson pointed towards where Kaylee was walking into the room "Is she okay?" He asked "Seriously?" His eyes showed Kerry that he was genuinely concerned for her.  
"She's just having a rough time with some things at the moment Lawson. Give her some time" Kerry explained before walking back to her office; leaving a confused Lawson in the corridor. 

The music blared throughout the club; sweat came out of every pour of her body as she danced closely with her two high school friends; her thoughts were a million miles away. She tried not to cry when she thought of her Mum, her sister and the events which had occurred that day. She was sure that her make-up was still as immaculate as it was when she left her house early that night. Her colourful dress and black stilettos were the attire tonight; along with black Russian drinks and flirty dancing with the opposite sex.  
Her mind went to Lawson every time she danced with a guy; immediately feeling guilty as soon as she thought of her boyfriend of three years who was waiting for her at home.

"Kay. It's 3am. Don't you have work tomorrow?" The dyed red and yellow haired girl, Molly, asked as she walked over to her.  
Kaylee let out a breath and shook her head "No way. Screw work. Just for one night Molly. And look, "Emmy's having fun" She looked over at the blonde haired girl who was dancing with some other girl. 

Molly laughed "Emily's currently high as a kite. Where's your phone?" She called out over the music.  
"In my bra" Kaylee replied as she took another drunken sip of her drink. 

Molly grinned and reached down into her dress; pulling it out and looking into the contacts "Okay; I'm calling Craig"  
"No, no, no, no. Not Craig; Craig will yell at me" Kaylee winged as she tried to reach for the phone. 

"Fine then, I'll call Lawson. He can come and grab you" Molly placed the phone up to her ear and waited for someone to answer the phone. 

"Lawson?...Yeah. I'm sorry; but it's Kaylee's friend Molly. Yeah, you met me at the pub the other week with my husband. Yeah, she's fine. It's just uh, she's a bit pissed at the moment and I think that you may want to grab her" Molly grinned once again at Kaylee who's head was now despairingly in her hands "Thanks heaps for this. We'll meet you out the front if I can get her ass off the stool" Molly slid Kaylee's phone shut and looked over at her friend who was looking at her like she was a dead girl walking.

Lawson arrived fifteen minutes after the phone call; he pulled his car out the front of the club and climbed out. Looking around for any sign of his officer and her friends.  
Three girls; one blonde, one red head with yellow streaks and one black haired girl—even though he knew it was actually dark brown—she looked a little worse for wear; but he knew that she was compensating for something.  
"Molly" Lawson greeted the red haired girl who gave him a small smile "How much has she had to drink?" He asked as he placed an arm around Kaylee's waist to support her "How come you didn't call Craig?" He quizzed in a confused voice. 

"Because she didn't want Craig to find out about this little; outing" Molly laughed as Emily got off the phone to her own boyfriend.  
Lawson nodded "Thanks Molly" He smiled "Are you two right to get home?" He asked.  
Both girls nodded "Yeah. Lachlan's coming to get us" Molly explained. 

Kaylee gave a small and a wave to her friends "I'll see you guys later on yeah?" She called out as Lawson led her to his car.  
Lawson pulled open the passenger side door and placed her inside "Get a bit pissed did ya?" He gave a slight yawn and buckled Kaylee into the seat.  
"You know what Lawson. I've realised something today" Kaylee rambled as she patted herself down for her phone. Lawson saw what she was doing and handed it too her "What have you realised Kay?" He walked around the car and climbed into the driver's seat.  
"That-I don't really love Craig anymore" Kaylee sighed, leaning her head against the window. 

Lawson shook his head as he pulled out of the car space "You're pissed Kaylee" He sighed.  
"No-no. Kerry helped me with this. To, put it all into perspective of sorts" Kaylee continued, ignoring Lawson as he drove down the lighted freeway "I'm in love with someone else. Someone who I know is out of my league" She slurred.  
Lawson rolled his eyes at her and turned back to the road "Okay; I'm going to get you back to my house where I can keep an eye out on you. Make sure you don't do anything stupid"

Kaylee nodded and yawned "—I hate it. I'm supposed to be in love with Craig. Not this other person" She may be drunk, but she knew not to say something when it's not to be said.  
"What's so bad about Craig? He's a good bloke" Lawson pulled into his street and saw Kaylee bite her bottom lip; her head bowed slightly.

"I love him. But—I'm not in love with him. I wish that I was in love with him. Because he's a good person. Sure he has a temper and sure; he's knocked me around once or twice—"  
Lawson turned to face her with anger in his eyes "He's hit you?" He accused.  
Kaylee nodded "It was nothing. I know not to push him yet I do" She sighed. 

Pulling the car into his driveway; Lawson turned off the engine and looked at the younger girl "If he lays a hand on you; it's not nothing Kaylee" He said gently.  
"Can we go now? I'm really tired" She yawned.  
Lawson nodded and opened his car door; making sure that he was gentle with Kaylee as he carried her bridal style up to his house and into his bed.  
He watched her sleeping form for a moment before turning off the light and setting up a bed on his couch; knowing that he may not be able to sleep tonight knowing what he knew now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Watching the first half of the second season now; it's pretty good; Shannon's not as good as Grace though.  
**

Chapter 5-  
I'm Not Saying Sorry.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaylee woke the next morning; there was no headache, her shoes were on the floor next to her; and she was in someone else's bed.  
"Oh God not again" She mumbled as she ran a hand though her messy hair and sitting up.  
The door creaked open slightly and Lawson walked in with a glass of water "Morning" He greeted; wearing a pair of black tracksuit pants and a grey logo t-shirt.  
Kaylee closed her eyes and opened them again "This just gets worse and worse" She muttered as she took a sip from the glass.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Lawson asked as he sat down on the side of the bed; placing the glass on the bed side table.  
Kaylee narrowed her eyes "We didn't sleep together or anything did we?" She asked, watching her sergeant's face for any sign that they did.  
"No. But you've been getting calls from Craig all morning" Lawson stated "Are you hungry?" He asked as he stood up from the bed.

Kaylee nodded and sat up further in the bed "Where's my phone?" She mumbled; her throat feeling scratchy.  
Lawson looked over at the bedside table and picked up the touch screen slide phone "Here. You'd better call Craig. I'll go make you something" He said, walking out the room.  
Kaylee thought that she could get used to this; waking up in Lawson's bed with him in the same general vicinity. Him making her breakfast. She picked up her phone and scrolled down her phone contacts, landing on Craig's name. Her finger hovered over the call button.

She closed her phone and sighed; wondering why it was so hard for her to call her own boyfriend. She got up out of bed and stood; swaying slightly.  
"Damn it. How much did I drink last night?" She mumbled as she walked into the kitchen and leaned against the bench where there was a cup of coffee seated.  
Lawson turned to face her; raised eyebrows as she drank his coffee "Enough obviously. Nothing for breakfast I'm afraid. But, we can grab something on the way through to work" He stated.

Kaylee let out a groan and rested her head on her hands "Work. Shit. I've only had like; five hours sleep" She winged.  
Lawson shrugged "We'll stop by your house on the way through, grab some clothes. I wanna have a chat with you" He pulled his keys off the bench and walked towards the door.  
"You coming?" He asked; remembering what she said the last time they did something like this.

Kaylee let out a breath and nodded "Yeah" She sighed, pushing herself off the bench and walking to where Lawson was waiting for her to walk out the door; "Oh, and thanks for drinking my coffee" He sarcastically remarked.  
"Anytime" Kaylee said in an equally sarcastic voice.

"I know what he does to you" Lawson said as he drove to Kaylee's small flat in the city "What I don't understand is why you don't leave him if he does this? You're not doing yourself any favours by staying with him" He argued as Kaylee rolled her eyes and watched the scenery pass by her.  
She thought about this for a moment; why did she stay with Craig? She didn't love him anymore, he abused her when he had enough of her, he had cheated on her once. Then the answer came and slapped her; because he was a habit she didn't know if she could break. When Lawson gave up on thinking that she was going to reply; her voice broke through.

"Because no one else would have me" She whispered.

Lawson shook his head "That's a load of shit Kaylee. You know that"  
"Really? Because; I've tried leaving him Lawson and—where do I go?" Kaylee sounded tired.

"My place? Dom's place? Stella? You have people Kaylee. People who can help you. So why won't you do anything?" Lawson argued as he pulled up in front of Kaylee's house.  
Kaylee turned to face him, her face blazing "Because Lawson, why would I leave someone who I know I can have? There's this guy; and I'm so in love with him; and I can't ever stop thinking about him. But I won't do anything do you know why? Because he never looks at me twice. He's telling me to leave my boyfriend of three years because he assaults me; yeah. Okay. I understand; but I can't be alone. I hate being alone…" She ranted.

Lawson was trying to process what she was saying "What?" He asked. Kaylee shook her head and climbed out of the car; leaning against the door and leaning into the car "It's you Lawson. It always has been" She slammed the door and walked up towards her house; smiling as Craig opened the door and gave her a longing kiss.  
Lawson watched them for a moment before replaying the words which had just been said by Kaylee. Bit by bit, realization hit him.  
_She was in love with him._

Pulling away from the curb, Lawson placed his thumb on his bottom lip; now questioning his own feelings about her.

* * *

When he arrived at work; the first thing he did after placing his uniform on was search for Kerry. He found her in her office; looking over photo's of a crime scene.  
"Can I have a word?" He asked her; leaning in the door.  
Kerry looked up and nodded "You're not here to piss me off over yesterday are you?" She asked; noticing how Lawson had a very pensive look on his face.  
"No. I'm here to talk about Kaylee actually" He stepped closer into the office and closed the door; wondering how to talk about this to her. He also wondered about how he was going to deal with Kaylee after his realization from this morning.

"What is it?" Kerry turned to face him; showing that he had her full attention.  
Lawson sat down and thought about this for a moment "I think she has—some—feelings towards me" He started.  
"How far do you think?" Kerry knew how deep it ran with Kaylee.  
Lawson shrugged "She told me about this guy she was in love with. And then she told me that it's me" He explained slowly.

Kerry nodded "How do you feel about her?" She asked quietly; hoping that there were some mutual feelings inside him.  
"I'm not too sure" He replied honestly.

Kerry tapped her fingers slightly on her leg "Maybe you should talk to her about this Lawson; now, I know you're the biggest wanker in the world, and that you'll probably end up making the poor girl cry. But; you need to talk to her"  
Lawson nodded; standing up "Thanks Kerry" He now knew what he had to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-  
When I Look At You.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kaylee; you go around the back with Michael and Dom. Make sure no one comes out and wait until I say to go in—" Lawson ordered as they crouched behind a police car; their guns drawn. Kaylee nodded and went to run around the back but an arm stopped her "No heroics. I know it's your sister in there but try and act like it's any other job" He made her promise. 

Kaylee could feel her heart hammer out of her chest as soon as she saw her sister with a gun to her head by her drug fueled boyfriend.

She raged at Lawson for almost twenty heated minutes before Josh pulled her away from him. 

"…I want to talk to Constable Kaylee Mason. Sarah's sister" The man—Jason Darren—called out from the house.  
Lawson shook his head "No can do. I'm not putting my officer in there while you've got a gun"  
Kaylee breathed out and looked at Dom "I need to see that she's okay" She hissed at him.  
Dom narrowed his eyes at her "You can't Kaylee. You'll get yourself killed"

"Well that's tough shit for you then. Because if I don't see the officer who took my gear I'm going to blow Sarah's bloody brains across the carpet" Jason shouted back.

Lawson and Josh exchanged a look; Josh's saying that they may have no other option.  
Kaylee picked up her radio and held it to her mouth "Lawson; I will go in. I don't care about my safety. All I care about is my sisters" She explained. 

"Kaylee; I care about your safety. If anything happens to you on my call I'll never forgive myself. I want you to go home to Craig tonight" He replied.  
Josh noticed the slight pause and change in his tone when he said the last sentence; he wondered how deep his sergeant's feelings for the younger woman ran. 

Kaylee shook her head "I don't give a shit about Craig at the moment Lawson. I'll go in whether you say so or not" She warned.  
Lawson thought about this for a moment before nodding "Okay. You enter through the front door though" He warned.  
Kaylee smiled to herself and stood up from her crouching position "Thank you" She said as she ran towards the front. 

Lawson saw her come around the corner and jump on the veranda; "Jason; it's Constable Kaylee Mason. I'm coming in" She called out as she pushed open the door..  
"Leave your stuff on the veranda" Jason called out.  
Kaylee looked at Lawson who was watching her intensely. Kaylee pulled off her vest and belt, placing them by the door.

"I'm coming in" She repeated as she pushed the door open; the smell of tobacco and marijuana came at her with a strong force. 

She saw her sister bound and gagged on the ground; blood falling from her head. She immediately ran over and checked her pulse. There was none.  
Her breath caught in her throat as she struggled to fight back tears; "How long has she been dead for?" She whispered as she stood up; tears falling from her cheeks. 

Jason shrugged "Half an hour; an hour. I don't bloody know. Don't keep track of these kinds of things. So; you're the bitch who took my gear…"

Kaylee had been in there for over an hour now and Lawson was getting edgy about what was happening in there. He had no eyes or ears in there since Kaylee had left her stuff on the veranda. She was defenseless.  
"You bloody idiot Kaylee" He growled as he took out his earwig and rubbed his hands over his eyes.  
He thought of the worse possible outcome; Sarah and Kaylee's body on the ground, pools of blood surrounding them both.  
Josh looked over at him "She's going to be okay; she knows what she's doing" He tried to reassure. 

"Yeah. I know. I'm just-what if he kills her? She's defenseless in there Josh" He said; pacing the ground.  
Josh nodded "I know. Just hope that she knows how to handle him" 

She tried not to look at the body on the floor; tried to act like this is an ordinary hostage situation; yet all her senses were screaming out that it wasn't. That her sister was dead.  
"Did she beg for you to stop?" Kaylee suddenly asked Jason as he focused the gun on her head "Did she tell you that her sister's a cop? Did you feel big when you hit her over and over again until she fell to the ground? Did you check her pulse? Or did you just leave her?" She pushed. 

Jason cocked the gun "One more word from you and I'll pull the trigger" He warned as he pushed it against her head.  
Kaylee didn't flinch; all she did was raise an eyebrow "I don't care if you shoot me. My Mum hates me, my sister's dead and my boyfriend hits me; the thoughts in my head are so messed up from this job I don't know what the hell I'm saying. But, if you wanna pull the trigger; go ahead. But I can promise you; this place is surrounded; you will be killed yourself"

Jason laughed and kept the gun in the same position "You're messed up copper. You came in here defenseless. Why?"  
"Because I had a gut feeling that she was already dead. I wanted to meet the man who turned her into a drug mule. My sergeant's pretty pissed though. He's going to rip me limb from limb when I get out" 

"_If_ you get out" Jason corrected. 

Kaylee smirked "Come on big man. Pull the trigger" She pushed; grabbing the gun with her hand and placing it just under her breasts with a slight slant upwards "Put it here. You pull the trigger now and I'll bleed out. It will take me forty five minutes to die. Painfully. Isn't that what you want?" She asked.  
Jason raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head "You're screwed" He stated. 

"You're not going to let me out are you? So, do it. Pull the damn trigger" She continued "DO IT!" She shouted. 

Lawson and Josh were arguing about something when a gunshot rang out through the house. Both officers expecting the worse when they stormed the place. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-  
Dance In The Dark.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they found Kaylee; she was seated in one of the worn brown couches; her face set in stone; giving none of her emotions away.  
Lawson walked over to her and knelt down; looking over at the bodies of Sarah and Jason "What happened?" He asked.  
"I shot him" Kaylee said in an obvious voice. 

He helped her up and led her over to Stella who was looking worriedly at her best friend "Take her to the car; get ambos to check her out"  
Stella nodded and helped her friend out the house. It was obvious she was in shock of sorts; but she didn't know how this was going to impact their friendship "Lawson was beside himself when you went in without you gear" She tried to make her friend laugh. 

Kaylee sat down in the back seat of the TR vehicle and sighed "I asked him to shoot me Stella" She finally spoke after a moment.  
"Why?" Stella asked as she crouched down in front of her. 

"Figured I had nothing left to loose anymore. So I just told him to shoot me. Then I got the gun instead and shot him" Kaylee mumbled as she rested her head on the headrest.  
Stella looked worriedly at her friend again and wondered just how she was going to make it out of this. 

Kerry looked over at Lawson who was emerging from the house with the rest of the team "Lawson; a word" She called out.  
"Piss off Kerry. Just for a minute" Lawson snapped back as he walked over to Kaylee who was now crying.  
Kerry looked shocked at what he said; but her face soon softened when she saw what he was doing. 

"Hey" Lawson said as he came and stood by the car.  
Kaylee stayed quiet as this was said; knowing that there was something that needed to be said from him.  
"It wasn't your fault that she's dead. Let's get that straight first. Secondly, talk to me. Tell me what happened in there?" He pleaded with her. 

The sun was just beginning to set; making Kaylee wonder how long she had been in she house for "She was already dead when I went in. He put the gun to my head and asked why I stole his gear. I explained why and what happened" She left out her telling him to kill her already.

Lawson nodded and placed an arm on her shoulder "I'm going to take you home" He said; motioning for her to put her feet into the car.  
As she did so, he closed the door behind her and climbed into the driver's seat; not caring if Kerry was going to be pissed at him when he got back to the station. 

Kaylee silently cried as Lawson drove towards her house; she spoke up after a moment of silence, saying "I don't want to go home"  
Lawson looked at her in the review mirror and asked "Where'd you wanna go?"  
"Anywhere but home. I don't want to see Craig tonight" She explained. 

Lawson nodded and turned the car around "Where do you wanna go?" He asked; pulling the car onto a curb.  
"She loved the beach" Kaylee said in a distant voice.  
He seemed to get the point and pulled the car off the curb; going in the direction of Saint Kilda beach.

They both sat on the bonnet of the TR car; watching as the waves crashed along the shore. Silence was between them; wind blew through their hair as the last of Kaylee's tears fell.  
"She was only a kid" Kaylee mumbled.  
Lawson nodded "Are you going to be alright?" He asked; watching as a few runners ran past them. 

Kaylee shook her head "Not really. But I'll deal with it" She explained. Lawson nodded and placed an arm around her shoulder; allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder. 

She felt slightly better at this; she breathed in his deodorant and closed her eyes. Looking up at her sergeant; she saw him smile at her "You're gonna get through this" He promised her.  
Feeling like she was someone else for a moment; she reached up and brought his lips down on to her own. 

He didn't pull away; instead, he deepened the kiss. Wrapping an arm around her body. When realization hit him about what he was doing and the person's state of mind; he pulled away; looking at her with a sorry face.  
"Kaylee I'm so—" He started as she slid off the bonnet.

"No; I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. Erm, I'd better get home. To Craig" Kaylee stumbled over her words as she walked around to the passenger side. She knew she shouldn't have kissed him; but at least she knew now he didn't feel the same. 

Lawson followed suit and slid into the driver's seat; pulling out of the car park. He noticed how Kaylee was quiet, how she wasn't even crying over her sister. She was just, quiet. He wasn't going to tell her about the feeling he got when he kissed her; the passion he felt in that kiss; the way it made his heart swell in his chest.  
He knew that he felt the same for her now. That he was in love with her. He couldn't bear to think if anyone hurting her; looking back at his movements around her over the past few months; he realised that his feelings for her has always been there; it just took until today for him to realise it.

The way her hair glistens in the sun, her smile, her grey eyes which changed to a deep blue depending on her mood.  
He loved her, and there was no longer any doubt about that. 

Kaylee on the other hand realised that he doesn't feel the same. She realised that she had screwed up over her sister. She could feel the tears fall again as she remembered the bruised and bloodied body of her seventeen year old baby sister.  
She wondered how her Mum was going to react to this now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Going to my friend's part tonight; going to be mad. But I'm mad because I'm wearing a dress in Winter. =D**

Chapter 8-  
Saving Grace.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He couldn't get her out of his mind. He couldn't get the kiss out of his head; the way her lips felt beneath his own; they fit perfectly.  
Lawson tried to busy himself that night; he stayed at the pub with the rest of the guys; all giving a toast to Sarah for Kaylee.  
She couldn't come; she wouldn't even look at him. And it broke his heart. He wanted to tell her how he felt for her; but she stayed at home in the comfort of Craig's arms.  
Arms which he decided should be his own. 

Another drink; then another, and then another. He drank until he could blur out the days events from his mind; all feeling in his body slowly vanished as the night wore on. A girl; could be no older then twenty walked up to him and offered him the night.

A night he regrettably took. 

Kaylee stayed at home; she also couldn't keep the kiss out of her mind; nor could she keep her sister from there, or her Mum's reaction when she heard the news.  
Tears fell down her cheeks some more as she stormed out of the house; her bags on her shoulder. Craig begging for her to return.  
She had walked in on Craig and some unknown woman in bed together. She couldn't help but laugh at how shit her day had become; considering this morning she was on top of the world.  
She didn't know where to go; who to turn too.

She wondered if she could go to Lawson's. It was eleven thirty at night. She wondered if he would even look at her again after this afternoon.  
Deciding that she may have no other choice in the matter; she drove, with blurry eyes, to her Senior Sergeant's house. She knew that Dom was with Sandrine and the new baby, Stella was probably with her girlfriend, Michael was probably at his date's house and Josh, well she wasn't really best friends with Josh. 

Before she knew it, she was out the front of Lawson's house. She wondered if she should have called him first. Deciding to finally get out the car; she walked over to the front door and knocked twice on it; hoping that he was still awake.  
After five minutes, the door opened to reveal a half naked Lawson looking at her; his eyes questioning "Kaylee. What're you doing here?" He asked in a tired voice.

"I'm sorry for waking you Serge" She looked down as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She looked behind him and saw a red haired woman looking at her from the doorway of the bedroom "Erm, you've got company. I'll just-I'll go to Dom's or something" She went to turn around but was pulled back by his hand on her arm. 

"Kaylee. What's happened?" Lawson asked as he still held on to her arm.  
Kaylee closed her eyes momentarily and swallowed deeply "I uh-I left Craig. He was cheating on me" She said with a small laugh "God my day's been shit"  
Lawson nodded and opened the door further "Come on" He led her inside and locked the door behind him; giving the red head a look which said to leave them too it. 

The girl walked back into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.  
"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Kaylee asked as she sat on the couch.  
Lawson shook his head "Nah; she was just-she's just someone I picked up" He explained. Kaylee gave a small smile before more tears fell "Shit Lawson" She sobbed as he pulled her into a hug. 

"I'm so sorry Kaylee" Lawson hushed as the door opened and the red head slaunted out now fully dressed.

"I'll see you later" She smiled as she led herself out the door.  
Lawson watched her leave and turned back to Kaylee; he was now pretty much sober after seeing the state Kaylee was in. She was usually the strong one, reassuring everyone else that it was okay, she usually stops everyone else from falling apart.  
Now it was her who was falling apart and needed reassuring. 

"This is such a load of crap. First Sarah, the Craig. And kissing you before didn't really help the fact much" She rambled on as she wiped away her tears.  
Lawson rubbed circles on her back as she leaned into him again "Why is my life so shit?" She asked.  
"It's not Kaylee. You're just hitting a black spot" Lawson reassured. 

"This is a pretty dark black spot" She sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment.  
Lawson pulled back and looked at her "What are you doing about Craig?" He asked.  
"I've got my stuff from there. Well, everything I could fit into a bag. I was thinking about a hotel or something" Kaylee swallowed; glad that Lawson still wanted to be her friend.

Lawson shook his head "Well, I have a bed. And we're adults. You can sleep here tonight" He explained.  
Kaylee smiled softly "Thanks Lawson" She mumbled. The older man nodded "Anytime. It's what I'm here for Kaylee" There was a small silence between them "I'll go and grab your bags from the car" He waited for her to hand over her car keys. Something which she did almost immediately. 

He walked out of the house, leaving Kaylee to herself; leaving her to think over her current situation. She stood up and walked over to the bedroom. She noticed how the covers were pulled back and the sheets were slightly rumpled; she was kind of glad that the bed didn't smell like sex.  
"Are you hungry?" Lawson called out as he walked back in.

"Not really. I feel sick actually" Kaylee replied as Lawson placed the bags down by the end of his bed.  
Lawson smiled and made a half-hearted attempt to clean up "Sorry about the mess. Haven't really been home much" He explained.  
Kaylee swallowed and sat on the end of the bed; she couldn't stop the butterfly feelings she got when she was around him; the way she wants to kiss him like she did at the beach. 

"How're you feeling?" He asked as he came to sit next to her.  
Kaylee shrugged "Like all this was happening to someone else. Like it happened weeks ago, not that it happened a few hours ago" She looked down "I don't feel like a cop" She joked.  
Lawson nodded and made her turn to face him "Get some sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning" 

Kaylee moved back onto the bed and climbed under the covers "Night" She mumbled as she felt him climb in beside her.  
"Night" He replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes; it's been a LONG time since I've updated; my excuse is that I'm currently in the UK and I haven't seen Rush in a really really long time.  
So, I hope you all like this chapter! ^.^**

Chapter 9-  
No Boundaries.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaylee let out a long sigh as she watched her reflection in the mirror. No tears were in her eyes, her hair in her natural wet curls hanging by her shoulders. She had tried, an failed, to talk to the mother at her sister's funeral, she tried to talk to her mother who no longer wanted anything more to do with her.  
She was yelled at, in front of many people, and more or less told she wasn't part of the family.  
So she stood here, blood trailing down her now bloodied hand because she had unknowingly smashed the mirror. 

She started to scream and throw things around the bathroom; her conditioner, her face creams, the rack which the towels and face cloths sat. When there were holes punched in the white plaster and tears were falling hot, fast and furious; she finally slid down the wall with her head in her hands. She didn't know what she had done to deserve this; she had joined the police force to make up for all the bad stuff she had done in her life, but no one deserved this. Not even her. 

Before she knew what was happening, there were arms around her shoulders pulling her into someone's chest. She knew the aftershave because she spent most of her days living for it. She clung on to his shirt like it was her only lifeline. She needed him like the air she breathed.  
"I don't know what to do Lawson" She sobbed as she shuddered into his chest. 

"It's going to be alright Kaylee. I promise you" Lawson said as he rubbed her back, his stomach clenching a the look of the younger woman; one of the younger officers. When he heard the call about a disturbance, and when he realized the address, he was the first on the scene to find her crying and bloodied on the floor. 

"I tried so hard to keep her safe and I couldn't" She continued as she curled into him and he continued to try and find some way to comfort her. He didn't know what to do; what to say, so he just rocked her back and forth. Making hushing sounds as he tried to calm her down. 

He wasn't going to tell her that it wasn't her fault Stacy had died, he wasn't going to tell her that everything was going to be okay; because he knew, deep down; that it wasn't.  
"We need to get your hand cleaned up" Lawson said; taking her soft and bloodied hand into his own and inspecting the wounds. 

Kaylee shook her head stubbornly "No. I-" She swallowed the large lump in her throat; the lump which she was positive would soon turn into vomit if she didn't swallow "-I want it to bleed. I want to feel something other then this" She cried as more tears fell. In all his time working with her; Lawson had never seen her cry as much as he was seeing her do so now. He had never seen her hurt so much. 

"And what is _this_?" He asked gently; a small part of him already knew; but the larger part wanted her to confirm it for him. 

Kaylee looked at her hand and watched as the scarlet red liquid trailed from her hand down onto the tilled floor "The _hurt_...the _anger_. I hate her. I hate my mother for blaming me for this; I hate Stacy for letting herself get dragged into this shit...I hate you for..." She looked up at him; his eyes slightly wide from shock. She almost told him that she hated him because he made her love him; but she stopped herself just in time; "I hate you because you care" She finished softly. 

Lawson knew how easy it would be at this moment to bend down and kiss her the way they did back on the beach, yet everything inside him told him not too; don't because she's too vulnerable at the moment. He couldn't agree more "I'm not going to give you all that 'It'll all get better' bullshit Kaylee. 'Cause I know that it probably won't. But all I can do is be here. Helping you" He replied.

"Why? Why not leave me like the rest of them? Just, leave me to self-destruct like everyone else has?" Kaylee asked, pulling her hand close to her chest; almost mesmerized by the blood now dripping down her arm.

Lawson shook his head "Because believe it or not Kaylee I do actually care about you and your welfare" He leaned his head against the wall and looked up at the sunshine yellow roof "Probably more then you think" He finished quietly. 

Kaylee looked at him and looked back down at her hand; she seemed to come to a silent agreement as she held out her hand "Can you-?" She asked, motioning to the blood which was pooling in her palm.  
Lawson nodded and removed his arm from around her; standing up to his full height and grabbing a face washer; running it under cold water and rinsing it out again. 

He placed it on her hand and squeezed it tight on there "I'm going to have to tell Kerry you know" He said; dabbing away the blood. 

Kaylee nodded "And possibly loose my job" She retorted. 

"Only if you fail the psych" Lawson replied. 

And that's what she was terrified of. 


End file.
